Black Roses and Blood Bite Marks
by brokenheartsandtears
Summary: Ceil's day in the garden, turns abit sexual


Black Roses and Bloody Bite Marks

Ceil wandered through his lush, blooming garden on a warm spring morning. Sebastian watching him secretly, as he stood in front of one of the many bedroom windows. Sebastian felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as his young master went about smelling various flowers. Ceil seemed relaxed as he inhales the sweet scent of a black rose. Ceil looked up at the window in which Sebastian was standing. Ceil frowned at his butler. A smirk played its way upon the demon's features. Ceil moved away from the delicate bush of roses. Ceil sat on the bench next to the bush. Sebastian made his way to the wooden bench. "Young Master, You seem to enjoy my roses. Finny, usually does the garden but I thought you would enjoy something like these." Sebastian said gesturing to the black rose bush, smirk still in place.

"They are hideous." Ceil said with a light blush. Sebastian upon seeing the blush knew it was a failed attempt at hiding his feelings.

"Really now."Sebastian said as he pressed Ceil against a luscious bush of pink roses.

"S-Sebastian what are you…" Ceil was cut off with a brutal bite to the shoulder. Ceil could feel the pain racing through his body. Sebastian heard a screamy moan exit Ceil's lips.

"Young Master, you hate me as mush as you hate them?" Sebastian asked quizzically.

"Yes!" Ceil gasped. Sebastian guided his mouth to Ceil's neck. Sebastian let his tongue dart out and tastes the lightly salty flesh. Ceil clenched his teeth shut expecting a bite to the neck. Sebastian pulled away and chuckled. Ceil relaxed when he heard the deep noise.

Ceil looked up at Sebastian, "You didn't bite me?"Ceil tried to hide his disappointment. Sebastian lowered his head to Ceil's ear," Boccan, Don't be disappointed." Ceil shivered at the dark tone of his voice. Sebastian brought his mouth to the pale, venerable neck.

Ceil whimpered," Sebastian, I umm." Sebastian bit down lovingly, Ceil whimpered and squirmed as he moaned. Ceil's bulge could be seen through his pants. Sebastian pulled away from the neck just enough to let blood trickle down. Sebastian licked the crimson lines from Ceil's neck.

Ceil shuddered," Sebastian!" Ceil loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. (Secretly of course. I'm pretty sure Sebastian liked it too. Lol) Ceil moaned out as he felt a knee lightly rub against his hardened member. Ceil's whimpers and cries fueled Sebastian's lust. Sebastian kissed Ceil passionately. Ceil gasped into the loving gesture.

"Boccan, Are you sure you hate me?"Ceil looked at him and frowned, Sebastian's smirk seemed playful yet sadistic. Ceil growled lowly.

"Yes." Was all Ceil's reply was before he grabbed his butler and smashed their lips together. Sebastian loved this side of Ceil. Sebastian chuckled into the kiss, causing Ceil to get irritated as well as frustrated.

"Damn it! Sebastian, just fuck me." Ceil's eyes grew wide at his words. Those were definitely not the words this mind told him to say or at least the ones he wanted to say. Sebastian smirk stayed in place as he lifted the young boy into his arms. Ceil instinctively wrapped his legs around the sadistic demon.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked in a lust filled voice.

"Yes! Sebastian, I want you." Ceil whined. This made the smirk turn into a smile. Sebastian grinded his hips into the boy's bottom, and Ceil moaned loving the attention from him. Sebastian stripped Ceil of his clothes as well as his own. Ceil bit his lip nervously, as he looked at his butler's perfect body. Ceil's eyes roamed over Sebastian's body as if looking for the littlest of flaws. Ceil looked at the hardened member nervously. Sebastian watched him, waiting for Ceil to make a comment or something.

"Sebastian, you're beautiful." Sebastian pulled Ceil closer to him and smirked. Their lips found each others hungrily. Ceil felt Sebastian's finger teasing his entrance. Ceil moaned into the kiss. Sebastian pushed it in ruthlessly. Ceil was tighter than expected and Sebastian loved it. He loved the way Ceil arched into him. Ceil whimpered into the kiss as Sebastian worked his insides. Sebastian drove another finger into Ceil, causing Ceil to scream into the kiss. Sebastian loved and hated the pain he caused in Ceil.

"Ceil, you are magnificent." Sebastian said as he worked Ceil roughly. Ceil moaned and writhed. The pain was subsiding slowly and wonderfully. Sebastian pulled out the two fingers and slammed his member into Ceil. Ceil screamed for it was stretching him more. Sebastian didn't care that he was in the garden; all he cared about was making Ceil scream his name. Sebastian started with a rough, fast thrust. Ceil was scream out Sebastian's name as each thrust was delivered to his prostate. Each thrust was pushing them both to their release. Sebastian felt Ceil's insides convulse as Ceil cam hard. This sent Sebastian over the edge. Ceil past out the second Sebastian pulled out.

"Ceil, I love you too." Sebastian whispered to Ceil's sleeping form. Sebastian brought Ceil to his bed and tucked him it. Sebastian set a black rose beside Ceil and left. He had to clear his mind of the day's events. He walked out the front door after he informed the other's to take care of the house.

(To Ceil)

Tears started poring down his face. Ceil had pretended to be asleep tell Sebastian left. Ceil couldn't help the tears, he felt a lone. More alone than he had ever felt. Did Sebastian truthfully love him? He is a demon and demons can not love. Ceil cried himself into a painful nightmare.

End of Chapter tell me your opinion maybe I will write more on this maybe not. Your review shall be my answer. Bye Bye.


End file.
